


Espíritu de Jade

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime, Divorce, F/M, Platonic Romance, jade - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: [Secuela de Mariposas para los Muertos. Por lo tanto, recomendable haberlo leído antes] [AU-Policia] [Adrinette][Nathanette] Ha pasado un tiempo después de resolver el caso de las mariposas para los muertos y la vida de Marinette ha cambiado. Todo estaba una calma hasta que el jefe Damocles vuelve para pedirle un favor: que busque una joya. ¿Por qué es tan importante buscar esa joya? ¿Qué misterios saldrán de esa búsqueda?





	1. Chapter 1

Un tiempo más tarde...

"Natalie, ¿Sabes donde está mi esposo?"

"Lo siento, señora Agreste, el señor salió hacía poco y no ha dicho cuando volvería"

"Avísele nada más llegar que vaya a mi estudio"

Sonrió a la secretaria y se encerró en su estudio. Era un estudio bastante pequeño comparado con toda la casa, su escritorio era reclinable para poder trabajar tanto de pie como sentada y tenía una ventana al exterior. Se quitó el chal para dejar que los brazos se movieran con total libertad. Lo necesitaba si quería terminar de diseñar una de las nuevas prendas para la colección que iban a sacar. Realmente no tenía inspiración, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ocupar su mente con lo que fuera y le daba igual estropear día de trabajo solo por otra escapada de su marido...

No. No le daba igual. Estaba jugando con el pan con el que alimentaría a su futuro hijo.

Dejó el lápiz en una de las latas que usaba como lapicero y cogió su humeante taza de café con leche antes de ir a la ventana. Simplemente no podía dejar despejada la cabeza para crear. nHabía sido un camino muy largo, muchos tropiezos y mucha sangre. Marinette se acordaba de cuando todavía se apellidaba Dupain-Cheng y vivía sola cerca de la comisaría esperando resolver los mejores casos. Ayudar a que París fuera un lugar mejor. No podía olvidarse del caso de Manon, de los documentos sobre la verdadera muerte de la señora Agreste y como el padre de Adrien, el señor Agreste, ejercía su justicia como Hawk Moth y sus mariposas para los muertos entre otros casos que de menor importancia. Aun se preguntaba, a pesar de que había dejado todo aquello detrás con un gran peso de tiempo, seguía martirizando su cabeza. Los nombres, datos de victimas... todo.

"Seguro que has ido a verlo" sonrió ella antes de llevarse la taza a los labios para darle un sorbo. Ese pensamiento no nació solo, ver el cuadro que Adrien no fue capaz de tirar de su madre evocaba pensar en su marido y padre de su único hijo.

Ella no era como las demás esposas chismosas, se había curtido de heridas de guerra como policía y detective, y la experiencia le decía que Adrien no estaba con otra mujer. Tenía un corazón demasiado blando como para dejar a su padre sin vigilancia en la cárcel. Las cuentas, las horas, esa agenda tan organizada lo decían todo, lo delataban a la perfección. A pesar de saber que era por algo noble, no dejaba de sentirse un tanto decepcionada, pues con ello rompía su promesa. Típico en él.

"Señora Agreste, tiene una visita"

"Si no tenía planeado ver a nadie, Natalie" le replicó bastante sorprendida, pues no era capaz de imaginar quien pudiera ser

"Dice que es urgente que la vea, un tal Jefe Damocles"

"¡Digale que pase!" lo dijo de una forma un tanto atropellada, pero le dio igual. Aun se acordaba de aquellos compañeros de trabajos, de unos más y de otros menos, pero el jefe Damocles era una de esas personas muy difíciles de olvidar. Se quedaban grabadas por su firme carácter y convicción, cuyas ordenes y misiones tenía un porque estratégico para la paz de París. No podía negar que le causaba una enorme duda el no saber que hacía su antiguo jefe en su nueva casa, pues no lo veía desde hacía tiempo. Esperó de pie a que pasara la imponente figura del jefe de comisaria. "Señor Damocles" dijo de forma cordial y un saludo con la mano para dejar patente ese cambio de vida "hacía tiempo que no sabía de usted"

"Bueno, hace tiempo que no pasaba nada "interesante" por la gran ciudad"

Se percató al momento del tono irónico que encerraba aquel "interesante". Desde el caso de las Mariposas para los Muertos, todo estaba completamente diferente, una calma que notaba satisfactoria, con unas heridas que cambiaron su forma de ver todo completamente. Damocles sabía perfectamente de eso, pero, si estaba ahí, era por algo que debía ir por esos tiros.

"...tengo que pedirte un favor personal, Dupain-Cheng" su semblante cambió de inmediato, dando a notar que era un tema realmente serio. Del que requería a la Marinette Dupain-Cheng que había conocido como novata en la zona de asignaciones con una primera misión muy triste.

"A..."

"No le quiero pedir a la nueva Marinette Agreste lo que puede hacer Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"No investigo más. No soy detective y..." decidió callarse. Aun no le había dicho a Adrien que estaba embarazada y mucho menos la primera persona debía ser su ex-jefe. Debía pensar no solo en ella, en la criatura que estaba dentro de ella. Su hijo. Eran palabras mayores y le daba igual que fuera una misión por París: no arriesgaría ni un cabello en una petición de detective.

"Tranquila, no es nada importante. Es solo que me busques una cosa. Una joya"

En ese momento, Marinette se desarmó por completo. Era una petición realmente tonta. Todo había dejado de tener sentido.

"Señor Damocles..."

"Mira, te dejo este dossier. Si accedes después de leerlo, dentro está mi número personal. Cuento contigo, Dupain-Cheng"

Damocles se marchó como vino. Marinette miró el exterior de aquel dossier: su exterior era idéntico al que usaba para sus trabajos y la que contenía el informe médico que confirmaba su embarazo. Lo dejó encima de aquel escritorio mientras intentaba perfeccionar sus nuevos diseños. Paso un tiempo exagerado hasta que decidió dejar su trabajo para ver lo que contenía aquel dossier.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que la joya en cuestión era una gran pieza alargada, como un palo para enredar el pelo, hecho enteramente de jade, ornamentado de algunas pequeñas brillantes piezas costosas. Cualquier dama se derretiría ante semejante belleza que combinaba con soltura la elegancia y sofisticada unión que se enredaría en su pelo. Pero solo era eso, nada más que una foto dentro de un gran dossier y los datos escritos, datos que realmente eran paja.

¿por qué le pediría el jefe buscar una joya? ¿por qué a esas alturas, y no antes de dejar el cuerpo o pasar la misión a la persona que relevo su puesto?

Tener tantas incógnitas levantaban en ella un deseo bien guardado de volver a sus andadas de detective. Misterio y elegancia juntos hacía un cóctel irresistible. Y, visto lo que era, la finalidad no era solo para Damocles. ¿una pareja? ¿un comprador? ¿una memoria familiar? Quería saciar todas aquellas preguntas de inmediato.

Lo tenía decidido después de horas de meditación y pensar en los riesgos, a un atardecer un tanto frío en aquella sala: necesitaba ser participe de una nueva y discreta historia independientemente de si lo necesitaba saber París o Adrien.

"Natalie me ha dicho que ha venido Damocles... ¿Qué quería?" fue lo primero que preguntó bastante preocupado Adrien nada más llegar, algo que molestó a Marinette

"Me quería dar un... trabajo. Buscarle una joya como la detective que era antes" dijo con una sonrisa "he aceptado. Quiero saber que será de esa joya cuando la encuentre"

"...¿estas de broma?" la reacción de Adrien no fue para nada la esperada. Su sorpresa era más que evidente "No me mirés así. Marinette... ahora eres ama de casa, queremos tener un hijo y eres diseñadora. Esto puede afectar al negocio"

"Pero es solo buscar una joya. ¿qué puede salir mal?"

"Eres famosa, las ratas pueden salir a sacarte una foto. No"

"Estas más preocupado de la imagen que de mi, ¿verdad?" adivinó al instante. "Vale, entiendo, pero no comparto. Y es mi vida, mi misión... Con tu aprobación o sin el, lo haré"


	2. Busca

Marinette lo había tomado como algo personal.

Ella podía aceptar que viera a su padre (algo que daba por hecho de que Adrien no sabía que ella ya se había percatado de aquello), pero, ¿él no podía aceptar que buscase una joya para Damocles como la vieja detective que era? ¿No podía tener un trabajo que la hiciera sentir lo mismo que antes por una semana o menos? ¿No podía respirar del mundo de la moda por un momento?

Con la frialdad que la había tratado a partir de ese momento en el que le dijo que no debía hacerlo no por ella, si no por todo el mundo del chismorreo, sintió algo arder dentro de ella. No era odio, amaba a su marido, pero odiaba como a había tratado. Ella no era una joven, había tocado y hecho sangre, no necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar una joya de jade. Pero sentía frío cuando dormía sola en una habitación aparte. Era un choque demasiado fuerte.

"Dupain-Cheng... así que aceptas" fue lo primero que le dijo por teléfono el ex-jefe Damocles. No sabía si lo decía en tono burlón o serio "¿Has leído hasta el último punto?"

"Hasta la última coma" respondió seria mientras removía el café con la cucharilla de forma rápida "Solo me parece demasiado simple"

"A otra persona no se lo daría si no me respondiera eso"

Damocles debía recordar que tan eficiente y obsesiva podía llegar a ser cuando leía la nueva información del caso. Desde que era una joya realmente antigua, de origen chino y a que valor podían llegar joyas como esas, podía comprender mejor porque le había pedido a ella.

"Empieza por buscarla en auditorios y zonas generales de interés turístico de París. Marinette, cuento contigo. Y que nadie te pille"

Sabía que no decía aquello porque si. Era un principio básico: si la pillaban, podía parecer que estaba robando la pieza costosa en cuestión. De la misma forma, debía cuidar su apariencia, pues si alguien la descubría podría afectar a la marca de moda y otra mano de problemas que no le apetecía encarar. Solo por ello escogió cuidadosamente su disfraz. Dejó su teléfono y la identificación en la casa antes de marcharse sin explicar a Natalie ni dejar una nota para su marido.

El auditorio principal se notaba cambiado desde la última vez que fue, hacía ya algún tiempo. El vigilante la había dejado entrar con la excusa de que se había perdido uno de sus objetos más preciados y no estaba en objetos perdidos. Miró, buscó y no dejó trozo sin registrar. La pieza de jade no estaba. Tachó el auditorio de la lista de lugares por donde buscar y siguió buscando. Por un momento se sintió un poco tonta: claro que no iba a estar en ese lugar, si no, Damocles no hubiera pedido su ayuda. Pero le gustaba tachar los lugares obvios pues a veces eran donde estaban por algún motivo tan sencillo como el descuido.

"¿Dónde estas, Marinette?" preguntó Adrien por teléfono al medio día. Tomó su pequeña comida en una hamburguesería en un lugar un poco apartado antes de seguir con la búsqueda. Su breve silencio la delataba, pero le restó importancia. "Por un día que puedo comer contigo..."

"Que casualidad que sea justo el día después de discutir" el tono irónico revelaba esa molestia que tenía Marinette. A veces no le quedaba otra que hacer caso, pero en ese momento le pareció demasiado. "Nos vemos a la noche"

"Esto me parece exagerado"

No le dejó hablar más. Simplemente se encerró en sus palabras, en su resentimiento y ese algo que había reprimido con gran fuerza había apretado más fuerte de lo debido la pantalla para cortar la llamada. Era un lado negativo que odiaba de ella misma. Había intentado cambiarlo para que su relación y nueva familia fuera a mejor, pero vio que ante una crisis se estaba comportando de una forma un poco egoísta, como él había hecho.

Porque, para Marinette, que Adrien hubiera roto su promesa por su padre le parecía un acto igual o peor que egoísta por ocultárselo.

Ya estaba llegando el anochecer cuando Marinette revisó con rabia los lugares que aun le faltaban por visitar. Sus retrasos se habían dado por culpa de algunos shows ya programados, errores y algún que otro fanático, por no nombrar la poca cooperación de algunos acomodadores. Intentó relajarse. Era normal.

"Perdone, señorita. Tenga" una joven en mitad de la calle le había tendido un folleto publicitario de una joyería un poco cercana a la estación del metro al que debía ir.

"Gracias" pensó en tirarlo en la boca del metro, pero había una pieza de joyería que la había sorprendido. Por una parte, era desagradable ver que las mariposas estaban de moda: exuberantes piezas de broche hechas de ópalo, amatista y otra serie de joyas, anillos, colgantes, horquillas, pulseras, pendientes... ¿Qué pensarían los familiares de las victimas de las mariposas ante esa muestra de poca sensibilización? Pero, en la otra cara, estaban las piezas que tanto buscaba: largas piezas para el cabello, y uno de ellos era de jade. No tenía los mismos detalles que el que buscaba, y había una gran variedad desplegada al lado de las ofertas de colgantes de zafiros. Se aceró a la carretera y llamó la atención de un taxi vacío para llegar cuanto antes a la casa.

Nada más llegar, cayó a Natalie y cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Damocles.

"Señor, ¿para qué quiere que le busque una pieza que aun esta en venta? Es sustituible"

"Por la historia que encierra. Marinette"

"Pero, señor Damocles, ¿qué historia?"

"Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres"

"¡Marinette!" escuchó gritar a Adrien detrás de la otra puerta. Colgó la llamada y abrió la puerta, mentalizandose en que ese momento iba a ser un tanto desagradable. "No me gusta nada lo que está pasando"

"Tu eres de las personas menos indicadas en hablar, Agreste"

"No me cambies de tema. Sabes que esto no es sano..."

"¿Y lo es que este encerrada como una esposa abnegada diseñando como una loca mientras tu estas a saber donde? ¡Solo estoy buscando una joya!"


	3. Crisis

"Señorita Dupain-Cheng, sentimos que no haya encontrado lo que buscaba"

"Estará en otra parte. Gracias por su ayuda"

Ese era el último lugar. Desde aquella discusión desagradable donde no le gritó a Adrien todo lo que sabía, la casa se había vuelto aun más fría, igual que su animo. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar más estupideces, solo buscaba una joya mientras él visitaba a un preso. Tenía la fe en que todo cambiaría en cuanto encontrase aquella joya, a pesar de que no le quedasen más sitios que visitar. Tuvo paciencia e intentó acordarse de los documentos: de explicación sencilla, las últimas pistas... realmente no revelaban gran cosa. Ni quien había sido su dueña anterior. Decidió usar la foto para ir visitando algunas joyerías que pudieran dar alguna pista de donde podría estar lo que buscaba.

"Lo sentimos señorita, nuestros modelos no son como estos" fue lo que cada joyería pudo decirle.

Todos eran modelos diferentes, despampanantes y terriblemente mal ornamentado con las demás joyas, haciendo una búsqueda sencilla en difícil y adictivo. Debía encontrar la pieza no solo por Damocles, también por ella y ese orgullo que podría demostrar a Adrien que no había cambiado y no cambiaría esa emoción por ser diseñadora.

"Señorita, venga a la exposición" le tendió una papeleta una chica de improvisto, antes de ir a cenar a cualquier lugar. En vez de tirarlo, decidió leerlo con sumo cuidado. Era una exposición gratuita de fotos de antiguas modelos. Con tal de atrasar su llegada a la casa, decidió ir a verlo. No era en una solo que hubiera apuntado donde buscar la pieza de jade, pero igualmente quería probar a ver si había algo que la ayudase.

Algunas fotos se le hacían recientes, otras estaban en blanco y negro. Algunas mostraban una belleza natural, otras se notaba el exceso de maquillaje y en algunas mujeres notaba el grotesco horror de la anorexia. Todas ellas enseñaban algo, pero Marinette podía ver que era puro humo: anuncios que intentaban vender algo que la gente realmente no necesitaba. La venta gratuita de belleza. Una de aquellas fotos le llamó la atención: la mujer que se encontraba en un parque, agachada ajustando sus zapatos mientras más adelante (y perdido en el difuminado fondo) un hombre le esperaba. Se dejaban ver las piernas blancas desnudas hasta el principio del corto qipao blanco con unos detalles verdes formando hojas verde esmeralda, centelleando en el momento de la foto. En su mano se podía ver la pulsera y anillo que se promocionaban, finos y elegantes a la vez de un tanto discretos. En su pelo, enredado, se podía ver también el pendiente. No destacar era la mejor forma de destacar. En su pelo, enredado, se podía ver el principio del palo verde jade que entraba en la combinación. Se acercó para ver que ese principio era idéntico al que buscaba. Solo necesitó acercarse un poco más para ver que la persona que estaba en aquella foto era una de las personas que más quería. Sacó una foto y siguió adelante, para ver que no era la única foto que promocionaba aquellas finas joyas, de otra persona, con otro traje diferente pero igual de fino y sencillo, luciendo la misma joya.

Esas coincidencias no eran casualidades, había algo más, algo que el propio Damocles sabía y no le iba a decir. Un contexto que no conocía y parecía necesitar conocer.

Terminó rápida la visita para poder ir corriendo a su vieja casa. El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng seguía en la misma esquina, con su misma panadería. Aun si haber cruzado la calle, pasando delate de su antiguo colegio (que miró con un poco de nostalgia pero no se detuvo, pues el asunto que quería tratar en cuestión era mucho más importante) se podía oler el pan recién hecho. Aun seguía entrando y saliendo gente y en los escaparates se colocaban desde tiernos panes a hojaldrados con chocolate, donuts o pequeños manjares celestiales. Un poco de morriña se metió en sus ojos.

"¡Marinette!" exclamo su madre, Sabine Cheng, recibiéndola un poco sorprendida pero con un gran abrazo. "si hubieras avisado, hubiera preparado algo... ¿donde esta Adrien?"

"...Tenemos que hablar, mama" dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Cambió la placa de cerrado y la llevó al interior. Marinette sonrió, con esa nostalgia congestionada en sus parpados, que no dejaban de moverse para evitar sacar alguna lágrima. No podía negar que echaba de menos la vida en familia. Ese calor en el hogar, la confianza, no necesitar de terceras personas para poder llevar la vida compleja por lo sano. Aun podía acordarse de esos años viviendo sola. Eran sencillos pero dejados, y realmente no terminaba de encajar esa soledad si lo estresante que podía ser llegar a tocar lo policial.

Su madre sacó un juego de tazas y puso el té a calentar. Podía escuchar como sacaba del tarro artesano aquellas galletas con relleno que de joven tanto le gustaban. Solo deseaba que su hijo o hija pudiera disfrutar de ellas sin problemas familiares.

"¿Qué te pasa, hija? Normalmente no vendrías así..."

"...Estoy embarazada, mama"

"¡Oh! Enhorabuena, hija mía, serás una madre estupenda" sonrió su madre "y Adrien..."

"No lo sabe todavía" cortó su frase "Aun no se lo quiero decir por... unas cosas"

No quería decirle que aun visitaba a su padre en la cárcel o que estaba metida en un favor personal al jefe Damocles. Conocía a su madre a la perfección, no lo vería con buenos ojos. Pero, a todas, ella pudo notar que estaban en una crisis normal de cada etapa de pareja.

"Todas las parejas han tenido un momento de crisis, Marinette, podréis superarlo"

"Mama, ¿puedes explicarme qué es esto?" sacó su teléfono con una foto, del que ella se sonrojó violentamente

"un trabajo que hice para poder ayudar a tu padre a pagar material" aquella respuesta la descolocó completamente. Parecía demasiado simple y del que no tenía razón para sentir vergüenza teniendo a su hija trabajando en la industria de la moda. "¿dónde has visto esta foto?" preguntó antes de darle un sorbo al té

"una exposición gratuita" respondió tranquila "dime...¿para que campaña era esta foto?"

"Una joyería y la nueva linea de ropa del señor Agreste. Su mujer lucía hermosa con las mismas prendas y joyas, pero querían un toque auténtico a todo aquello y me propusieron una buena cantidad de dinero por hacer esa y algunas escenas más"

"¿Te regalaron las joyas y la ropa?"

"Comprenderás que pedí que las cambiaran por dinero"

Agradeció el té y hablaron un poco más. Marinette no quería manifestar que solo quería preguntar aquello. Le quedaron grandes dudas enquistadas, notaba que algo no encajaba en la búsqueda de la pieza, que había una incógnita muy grande en todo aquello. Se sintió tentada a llamar a Damocles, a pedirle la verdadera razón por la que le pedía buscar un trozo de jade. Una sub historia del que Marinette se veía obligada a enterarse. Solo entonces se acordó de las palabras de su madre. Debía buscar en la casa y hablar con el señor Agreste sobre aquello. Debía aparecer en alguna parte.

"Señorita, ahora está reunido con su hijo" le dijo uno de los guardias. Marinette no supo porque se había sorprendido, si aquello ya era de dominio público. "Si quiere..."

"No" le cortó de inmediato "y no le diga ni a su hijo ni al preso que he estado aquí"

Aquello le servía para buscar por toda la casa aquel objeto de la discordia, maldiciendo entre dientes aquella "crisis" que estaban pasando.


	4. Sótano

"llevas unos días en casa ya... ¿has dejado de buscar lo que Damocles te pidió?"

"Sabes que no... ¿y por qué has llegado tan tarde?"

"Trabajo"

Marinette no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa de ironía pura. No paso desapercibida, pero también le dio igual. Ya no quería fingir que todo iba bien en aquel matrimonio. Había una crisis de la que eran conscientes ambos y simplemente ninguno quería dar el primer paso para arreglar por su firme convicción de que lo suyo era lo realmente correcto y no lo otro. Marinette quería contar con su apoyo, ser ese equipo que podía con cualquier caso hasta que llegaron las mariposas, pero esa desconfianza, ese algo que ella no sabía decir que era, simplemente podía más que su amor (o sentimientos sinceros, ya solo sentía que no sabía distinguirlos). De la misma forma, aun no se había atrevido a contarle toda la verdad a Adrien, de que en el caso de esa pieza de jade estaban sus padres implicados o el mismo embarazo, eran un cóctel que creía poder manejar, pues visto lo visto no se sentía con ganas de dar un avance para que la familia que estaban formando se rompiera.

"¿Cenamos juntos o prefieres terminar lo que estés haciendo?"

"Hace tiempo que no cenamos juntos, ¿no?"

No le gustaba repetir tantos momentos tensos, pero tampoco quedarse callada. Un gran sentimiento de impotencia salía, nacía de forma súbita y oprimía salvajemente su pecho. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Solo unos días, otro trabajo, algunas mentiras... ¿Eran suficientes para romper una relación sincera?

Si la respuesta era que si, sin duda alguna sentiría una injusticia e impotencia mayor por no haber hecho nada para intentar salvar algo. Y sabía que sería peor para la criatura que estaba dentro de ella.

No dijo nada e intentó llevar la fiesta en paz, dejando que, cuando estuviera sola, buscara algo que tuviera que ver con la pieza.

"Cuantas cosas..." susurró Marinette cuando visitó el depósito que había debajo de la casa. A pesar de ser un sitio espacioso y bien ordenado, con buena iluminación, ver tantas cosas desperdiciadas, la abrumaban un poco. Sus expediciones iban de poco a poco, escrutando cada centímetro, cada cajón y hueco existente. No quería dejar hueco sin mirar, pues al ser una pieza tan fácil de ocultar, sabía que podría estar en cualquier parte. Debía encontrarlo antes de que Natalie sospechara y dijera algo a Adrien. "...¿por qué no encontraré esta maldita joya?"

Si bien se sintió tentada a llamar a Damocles una vez más, decidió seguir buscando en la casa. Solo encontraba cosas dignas de pertenecer al basurero o a un museo de la moda, pero estaban ahí, ocultos a todo el mundo, cogiendo polvo como cualquier otro trasto. Decidió sentarse cuando notó una gran presión por el cansancio. Tendría que darse una ducha para que no viera en que había estado trabajando realmente. Se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones y estudió el sitio únicamente observando hasta donde alcanzaban los ojos. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea que aquello era también suyo, cuando no lo veía como tal. Se fijo en unas viejas estanterías, había mirado antes y sabía que aquello eran viejos álbumes que no se había parado a mirar por el tiempo. Decidió hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para poder cogerlo y darle un breve vistazo.

"Que monos" se le escapó en voz alta al ver al principio unas fotos de Adrien de niño. Siguió mirando y vio algunos de la pareja, de la señora Agreste embarazada, el señor Agreste sonriendo... eran imágenes que no pensaba que vería aunque fuera en una foto. Una familia feliz que se vería manchada por la tragedia. "...me lo imaginaba" se escapó de sus labios al ver que si habían fotos de la madre, antes de quedarse embarazada de Adrien seguramente, con aquella joya en el pelo, destacando en un moño desenfadado rubio. Entendía porque habían buscado a su madre, encajaba más en el papel que la señora Agreste a pesar de ese encanto natural.

Revisó la hora que era y decidió coger una foto y dejar el álbum antes de ir a ducharse. Sin duda alguna todo era demasiado ligero y no terminaba de encajar algunas piezas de la historia. Aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que realmente ocupaba la cabeza de Marinette era encontrar toda la joya en si, terminar con todo para ver si podría dejar de estar tan defensiva en la misma casa.

Necesitaba hablar con el señor Agreste, con Damocles, con su familia y el espíritu de la fallecida señora Agreste solo para saber donde estaba el jade y cual era el trasfondo de todo.


	5. Mentira

"Señora Agreste, solo cinco minutos"

Si bien le había costado convencer al operario de que nadie interrumpiera y que si llegaba Adrien que lo distrajera, se sentía demasiado nerviosa. No tenía un guión, no sabía que decir, estaba ahí, queriendo hablar con el hombre que amenazó con matar a sus padres de una joya perdida. Tenía la foto en el bolso, entre las hojas de un cuaderno que pretendía usar para apuntar los datos que necesitaba nada más salir. Solo deseaba que fuera colaborativo, si no, tendría que pedir más de una explicación a Damocles y sentiría una pequeña decepción sobre si misma por no poder encontrar el objeto en cuestión y centrarse más de lo que debía en la historia que encerraba.

"cuanto tiempo, señor Agreste" saludó ella a través del teléfono. A pesar de tener en medio un cristal a prueba de balas y policías, sentía un miedo a lo inesperado totalmente irracional.

"Debí imaginarlo" sonrió el hombre con un toque que molestó demasiado a Marinette, pero hizo un esfuerzo para que no se notara. "¿Qué necesitas de mi, nuera?"

"Explicarme esta foto" en frente de la cristalera, a la altura de los ojos del preso, puso la pantalla de su móvil la foto que había sacado a su madre con aquella joya. Le quitó la imagen para ver que su rostro serio de siempre había cambiado a uno de asombro y casi enfado

"Trabaje con tu madre porque necesitaba dinero. ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"La verdad, señor Agreste"

"Ahí tienes tu verdad: ella trabajo para mi en varias fotos porque mi mujer no encuadra con lo que la campaña quería. ¿Por qué no le preguntas más a tu madre?" el gesto nervioso de los dedos de Marinette la delató "... vaya con la familia, mentirosa como ella sola, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Nada"

"¿Qué fue de la joya?" preguntó de sopetón, harta de ese juego barato donde el preso podía decir cuanto viera y no soltar de lo que realmente buscaba. Sacaba de sus nervios aquella situación, realmente su aguante había mermado demasiado

"La tiene tu madre"

Sin despedirse, se levantó de su sitio y a paso ligero, ignorando a su espalda la risa burlona del señor Agreste y las amargas palabras que quería dejar en el viento en vez de su cabeza. Aquellas mismas que le recordaba como cada día le mentía para visitar a semejante psicópata. Gracias a él, las mariposas habían cobrado un nuevo sentido, un significado y estaba logrando hacerla dudar de su integridad y sinceridad.

Salió corriendo de la cárcel para llegar cuanto antes a la panadería. Deseo que Sabine Cheng no estuviera en el mostrador, con su sonrisa dando una barra de pan a la nueva clienta desesperada por saber que más cocinar para la familia o algún dulce para el adolescente que salió del colegio cercano, deseaba que nada más entrar por la puerta que hacía esquina y emitía un suave sonido de campana estuviera Tom Dupain con un delantal y una sonrisa regalando a escondidas algunos dulces, contando la verdad por esa incapacidad de mentir tan natural que tenía.

Abrió la puerta con mano temblorosa, pensando que estaba siendo un tanto impulsiva con todo aquello y la búsqueda de una joya. Deseaba no tener la razón y que todas las teorías que habían nacido fueran realmente falsas.

"Hija, ¿qué haces en casa?" preguntó su madre al otro lado, un tanto sorprendida mientras dejaba una tanda de donuts recién glaseados al lado de los chocolateados

"Necesito hablar con papa"

"Esta en la cocina..." se quedó sorprendida (aun más si cabía) al ver como entró atropelladamente a ver a su padre.

"Necesito hablar contigo" fue lo primero que le dijo nada más entrar y ver como estaba sacando los bizcochitos que iban a vender. "Es urgente"

Asintió con la cabeza, dejó la última bandeja de masa cruda en el horno a cocinar y se quitó el delantal para sentarse con ella. Le ofreció uno de los dulces recién hechos pero ella los negó de una forma un poco tosca. Respiró hondo antes de intentar hablar con él de aquel tema.

"No se si mama..."

"Lo de las joya de jade" adivinó el al instante, con un rostro serio nada habitual en él. "tu madre ya me dijo que hablasteis e ello... y me da que ya adivinaste de que te mintió"

"Por favor, dime la verdad... ¿esa joya aun la tiene mama?"

"Gracias a dios que no" dijo él con un soplo bastante pesado, un signo claro de que algo no pintaba demasiado bien, una historia tan pesada como el horno que se escuchaba calentando los bizcochos que saldrían a la venta. Con su mirada apremió a su padre a que le contara todo lo que había de trasfondo, pero Tom no parecía convencido de querer contar.

"Alguien necesita que encuentren esa joya... dime, por favor, quien la tiene"

"No lo entiendes Marinette... no busques esa joya y deja de buscarla. Dime, ¿tu marido esta de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo?"

"Claro que no, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Eres el único que puede ayudarme con este caso, por favor, papa, dímelo!" apremió ella perdiendo totalmente los nervios, harta del secretismo barato que escondía una simple joya para el pelo

"Se la regalé a la señora Agreste" dijo su madre entrando por la puerta. "porque me lo regalo Gabriel al ver que me iba a marchar al obtener el dinero por esas fotos"

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" su pregunta fue bruta, sin anestesia y con ese tono de hija decepcionada

"Ese hombre es el padre de tu marido, ¿no? ¿cómo crees que lo tomaría él? Además, no es una historia muy agradable" Su tono serio iba acompañada de sus pequeños y sonoros pasos por los zapatos golpeando el mármol del suelo, acercándose sin mirar su pequeña familia para coger los bizcochitos "Tom, cuéntaselo tu que yo voy a ver que la gente no se lleve sin pagar las galletas"

"Tu madre y yo necesitábamos dinero, había que pagar muchas cosas, y queríamos tenerte ya en la casa" dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia que no lograba tranquilizar a Marinette. "y bueno, salió ese trabajo pequeño que pagaban muy bien. Incluso le ofrecieron regalar más joyas a parte de ese palo para el pelo. Solo... las cosas se torcieron y Sabine ya no se sentía realmente cómoda trabajando ahí. Le costó admitirme que, bueno, me había salido contrincante"

Aquella indirecta explicaba un poco porque su madre no quería trabajar en aquello. Pero no terminaba de calmar las llamas de la ira que se habían encendido en Marinette, al ver que su madre no había sido sincera con ella en ese tema e hiciera que perdiera un tiempo precioso. A la vez, no explicaba porque no encontraba en la casa aquella joya, en el deposito lleno de objetos de la señora Agreste. De la misma forma, le dejaba con una mentira en los labios, dispuesta a salir si Adrien le preguntaba de la historia de esa joya, pues no quería destruir aun más la imagen de su padre asesino.

"Entonces... ¿Qué? No encontré esa joya en ninguna parte ni de la casa, el deposito y el mismo señor Agreste cree que lo tiene todavía... ¿Quién me miente?"

"Nadie. El señor Agreste lo cree. Porque Sabine, al dimitir dijo que cambiaran las joyas por dinero y ella recibió incluso por...lo que estas buscando. Pero Gabriel se lo dio" Aquellas últimas palabras los dijo de tal forma en la que se notaba que su padre no le había perdonado que estuviera detrás de su mujer en aquellos difíciles días "Así que habló con ella y se lo dio, argumentando que realmente se lo debió regalar a ella en vez de a una simple trabajadora que se marchaba por sentirse molesta por tantas muestras de cariño inmerecidas"

"Debió contármelo"

"¿Para qué, hija?"

"Estoy en busca de ese jade y simplemente no aparece. Alguien o lo robó o... Me tengo que ir."

"Espera" la paró en seco "¿Quién te pidió que la buscaras?"

"Da...Damocles" Se atrevió a decir su nombre, saltando ese principio ético de no revelar información

"Entonces ten cuidado"

Marinette salió corriendo, sin despedirse de su madre. Había tenido suficiente, y sabía que habían tantas incógnitas que no entendía. La historia era sencilla, un amor entre trabajador y jefe mal llevado con una respuesta de su madre que no se esperaba. No sabía siquiera si creer a su madre y padre. Ya no sabía siquiera en quien debía creer, incluso Damocles le parecía una persona lejana de lo que creía que era su jefe.

Todo se volvía negro, como la vista.

Ni se había dado cuenta de como caía desmayada, con el grito de sorpresa de algunas chicas que pasaron a su lado y un desconocido se acercó a ver si estaba bien.


	6. Verdad

"Vale... no ha sido nada, efecto del embarazo, pero la próxima vez, ve más tranquila. Relájate y ni se te ocurra volver a exponerte a emociones fuertes"

Marinette asintió y se levantó, tranquila.

"Podrías pedirle al padre que te consienta un poco ahora que estás en estado"

Sonrió con ironía antes de marcharse. Había inventado mentiras en su casa para justificar que no fuera a dormir, como si fuera algo obligatorio. Todavía no podía decirle a Adrien que estaba embarazada, quería terminar el caso antes de hacer nada, y ver esas facetas de su marido realmente la molestaba. Nada más salir por la puerta principal, vio a un chico de pelo rojo mirándola fijamente. Se acercó a él.

"Perdona... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" aquella pregunta la sorprendió un tanto "Perdona, es que soy la persona que te socorrió. Soy Nathanaël"

"Em... gracias" se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada "Soy Marinette"

"Como para no saberlo. Eres una persona importante en la moda, con el señor Agreste" aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a aquello "Bueno, por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa. Es que..."

Si bien sentía que ese chico era un poco atrevido a pesar de su sonrojo, realmente no sabía como decirle que no. Pero en vez de llevarlo a su casa, le pidió que la llevara a la comisaria explicando que debía poner una denuncia. En el camino, tuvieron una conversación suave de arte y moda, en el que Marintte se dio cuenta que realmente hablar de todo ello la dejaba un tanto agotada, pero igualmente la animo ver todos los dibujos que tenía el chico. Unas sensaciones contradictorias que no había vuelto a experimentar después de sus primeros diseños (vuelta a aquel mundo que dejó por la policía) que no dejaban ese momento un indiferente.

Salió de forma rápida, no sin antes guardarse el teléfono del chico al que llamaba de forma amistosa "Nath". Entró de forma precipitada y al inspector de la entrada (antiguo gran compañero suyo) le preguntó si estaba Damocles. Él, de forma un tanto extraña, le dijo que en todo el día no iba a estar, creando en Marinette un estado de alerta. Salió del recinto para llamar, pero saltaba la voz anunciando que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Intentó relajarse para no tener otra crisis y pidió un taxi para ir a su casa. Si es que a aquello le podía llamar casa.

"¡Señora Agreste!" llamó su atención nada más verla Natalie "El señor estaba preocupado por usted..."

"Ahora no, Natalie, quiero... trabajar"

"El señor esta en el comedor, esperando por usted"

Desconfiada, deseando que no hubiera encontrado los papeles o supiera de su hospitalización, entro con paso decidido. Él estaba serio, con un café aun humeante. No quería discutir, pero el ambiente tan opresivo decía todo lo contrario.

"Marinette, tenemos que hablar"

"Adrien, no me asustes..."

"Tu sabes que confió en ti, ¿no?" ella asintió "¿Tu confías en mi?"

"...No me has dado motivos para no hacerlo"

"Tu y yo sabemos que no es así" sonrió de una forma que sabía que no traía nada nuevo, casi ironía acompañada de un silencio en el que él se ponía de pie "He visitado todos los días a mi padre, no he sido capaz de cumplir mi promesa"

"Adrien, dime la verdad. Si ya sabías que lo adiviné, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"...No se. Pero, le busqué un buen abogado y..."

"...No" ella ya adivinó por donde iban los tiros. Realmente se sentía asustada, como si lo que tenía delante no era más que la sombra del chico que se había enamorado algún día. "Esto es una broma y no está pasando. No está pasando"

"Escucha, Marinette, cariño..."

"Me marcho" fue lo primero que se le escapó de los labios. Se dio la vuelta, y con lo poco puesto que tenía, salió corriendo a la calle. Podía escuchar en la lejanía los gritos de Adrien pidiendo que parara, podía notar sus zarpazos para alcanzarla, podía notar la mirada de Natalie, pero ellos no podían sentir toda la nausea que sentía, un asco tremendo, casi sentía que iba a vomitar en aquel mismo momento. Más que insultos o gritos de réplica, solo salían arcadas amenazando con devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Si esa era una pesadilla, estaba bien lograda.

Se sintió tremendamente sola y desamparada después de tanto tiempo. Sin un lugar a donde ir, plantada en medio de un parque que no volvía desde joven para jugar a los detectives, sabiendo que Adrien y la ayuda que hubiera pedido la estarían buscando sin éxito. Retazos de felicidad que sentía más lejanos que nunca.

Sentada en un banco, viendo a los niños felices y madres bien vestidas a diferencia de ella con una falda sencilla, unos zapatos que de todas las carreras ya le hacían daño, igual que sus muslos por las rozaduras y no hablar de las manchas de sudor en la camiseta que llevaba desde el día anterior. Empezaba a salir el frío de otoño, y ella vestida como si saliera de un catálogo de verano necesitando una ducha y una ropa más limpia. Se preguntó cuando se había perdido, porque esa Marinette realmente no era ella. Ella abandonó en sus locuras de juventud esa idea de ser modista atraída por el mundo de detectives y crimen, deseando ser parte de hacer de París un lugar mejor.

Y estaba casada con el idiota que iba a dejar en su casa a un criminal porque era su padre.

Muy bien, Marinette, muy bien.

"Te veo muy bien, Marinette" La voz de hombre entrado en años entró como una aguja, de forma dolorosa por un momento. Era el ex-jefe Damocles. "Espero que no te importe que me siente a tu lado"

"Señor Damocles..."

"Me da que no has encontrado el Jade" dijo él con un tono de lastima "te has centrado demasiado en el pasado. Pero...¿Qué haces aquí? Ya casi es de noche, Adrien debe de estar preocupado"

"tengo que separarme de él porque Adrien va a..."

"Ya lo se, he tramitado todo conmigo para buscar los mejores huecos de la acusación que dimos" Aquello hizo que ella saltara, asombrada "Bueno, su nuevo abogado ha encandilado al nuevo juez"

"Que suerte... Solo espero que comprenda que no me apetece compartir casa con el hombre que amenazó a mis padres de muerte"

"Marinette, ¿no es un poco extremista esa decisión?"

"Bueno, no le digo como se puso cuando le dije que iba a buscar su jade." se intentó calmar en un extraño silencio que se había formado de la nada "Damocles, por favor, cuénteme la historia para saber quien tiene realmente ese jade y para quien es. Usted tiene que decirme la verdad, he escuchado demasiadas mentiras"

"Una marca de joyas y la marca de ropa del señor Agreste se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer unas campañas al más puro estilo asiático en París. Era uno de los primeros proyectos y se intentaba cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle. Era justo en unos días donde yo me estaba estrenando como corta calles por primera vez, pues no querían que saliera otra marca. Pero había un fallo: necesitaban a una asiática de verdad, y no a la señora Agreste. Tu madre apareció como un ángel, buscando trabajo para ayudar a su marido... realmente era eficiente, intentaba hacerlo todo más llevadero, pero entonces paso algo que nadie se espero"

"El señor Agreste se enamoró de mi madre"

"Bueno... encaprichar, porque realmente amaba a la madre de Adrien."

"Ex-jefe, usted sabe que eso son gilipolleces. Nadie puede decir que se quiere a una y ama a la otra. El corazón no es de mil piezas"

"Tu padre se enteró y se encaró a él, pero nadie le creyó. ¿Quién iba a creer a un simple panadero? Solo entonces Sabine demostró que prefería a su marido a ese mundo de sombras y falsedades y dejó al equipo colgado en la última sesión. Le dieron un aumento solo para que fuera a terminar con ella pues con ella si se mostraba la verdadera belleza de las joyas y de la ropa. Fueron momentos muy tensos, pues querían seguir trabajando con ella pero Sabine ya lo tenía decidido: no quería nada que ver con los Agreste. Aunque quizás a cambiado de opinión después de que te cases con su hijo"

"Ahora entiendo esas fotos tan extrañas y porque a mi padre le molestaba que habláramos del tema hasta el punto de mentirme. ¿Ahí acabó todo?"

"No. Sabine pidió que cambiaran las joyas por dinero, pues no quería nada de gente tan falsa y desagradable. Igualmente, como último regalo y por ese "amor que no se dio", Gabriel el dio el jade para el pelo"

"Entonces lo tiene mi madre"

"No. Lo tiene la señora Agreste. Tu madre se lo regalo después de decirle que no quería ni merecía regalos de Gabriel"

"Estará en el deposito, perdido o..."

"No, lo tiene la señora Agreste"

"Es imposible, la señora Agreste está muerta" razonó ella al instante "Tiene que estar perdido en otra parte"

"No, Marinette, Juliette* Agreste sigue viva y tiene la joya. Tienes que encontrar el jade para encontrarla a ella"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Juliette= Hasta donde yo se, la madre de Adrien todavía es una sin-nombre, así que me adelanto con un nombre típico como este para el fic. Desconozco si en otra historia se haya usado este. Hay que decir que creo que le pega, pero ya nos dira el señor Thomas a ver cual será.


	7. Nath

Le costó horrores reaccionar. Las palabras de Damocles antes de levantarse como si nada, sin despedirse ni dejarla preguntar habían hecho mella. Ya no sabía como actuar, donde buscar, que pensar... todo era un gran ovillo mucho más complejo de lo que realmente pensaba. Respiró profundo y miró el nocturno cielo de París. Ya no sabía a donde iba tanto en el caso como a donde dormir. ¿Iría con Tikki y Plagg? No... podrían delatar su posición a Adrien, conocía a Plagg. Sus padres eran la única solución viable. Pero su orgullo y esa sensación de que con su madre las cosas no volverían a ser como antes la impedían. Miró su cartera y no quería usar la tarjeta de crédito o móvil, y tenía muy poco en efectivo. Había escogido mal día para dar un paso de gigante. Por una vez pidió un deseo a ninguna estrella visible del cielo nocturno, que le lloviera una solución viable a todos sus problemas.

"...¿Mari?" escuchó detrás de ella. Se giró, bastante sorprendida

"¡Nath!" Sin ningún pudor rodeó el banco para abrazar a quien la ayudó hacía nada. Se separó al darse cuenta de ese impulso estúpido "...¿Qué haces aquí, a estas horas?"

"Un cliente me pidió que pintara este parque de noche. Una petición muy tonta pero me dará para comer" sonrió él mientras la dejaba un lado para sentarse en un banco. En verdad, no le parecía una petición tonta, con aquel oscuro tono, con pocas farolas y la fuente en medio daba un aire romántico. Miró por encima los rápidos bocetos que hacía, sus manos estaban un tanto rojas y podía ver los callos, a la vez que a veces se artillaba o emborronaba por accidente. ¿Estaría molestando o su presencia lo incomodaba? "Son ideas rápidas, no puedo estar aquí de noche. Ya lo hice una vez... no fue buena idea"

"¿Atracadores?"

"Bandas" corrigió él "Desde que Hawk Moth está en la cárcel, las bandas están saliendo a patadas" Se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, Damocles no le había hablado de aquello. "Los Pavos Azules son los que han ido cogiendo fuerza porque cambiaron de líder, pero los otros no quieren perder su trozo de pastel, como Los Zorros"

"¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?"

"Mi... familiar más cercano era uno de ellos. Murió por culpa de una traición mal planificada. A demás, a veces me hacen... visitas"

"Cobros" corrigió ella. Él chico dejó de dibujar para mirarla, buscando una respuesta coherente a su correción. "fui policía"

"Con más razón no deberías estar aquí a estas horas" volvió a centrarse en sus garabatos "Vuelve a casa con tu marido antes de que te tenga que volver a llevar al hospital"

"No... no tengo a donde, ir, ¿vale?" le reconoció después de un breve silencio donde no se sabían las claras intenciones. Al escuchar esa respuesta, inexplicablemente dejo su tarea para empezar a recoger. "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Te crees que sería capaz de dejar que durmieras sola en la calle? Te salve la vida y la de tu hijo una vez... ¿Por qué no otra?"

Un poco sonrojada, decidió seguirlo en silencio, a la par de curiosa. Él le podría dar más información de aquellas bandas, aunque no estuviera en la policía, sabía que no podía hacerse a un lado respecto a la lucha por la paz de París. Llegaron a una zona no muy apartada del parque, y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue desconfiar. Demasiada casualidad.

"Como si estuvieras en tu casa" encendió las luces y vio que el salón estaba lleno de papel de periodico y grandes manchas acompañados de un fuerte olor de pintura. Los muebles estaban tapados por film transparente. "Perdona...es que estoy pintando el salón de un tono suave porque a los dueños anteriores es encantaba el naranja chillón"

"Como una bombona de butano" rió Marinette al ver su terrible sonrojo e imaginando las paredes de ese color tan dañino para los ojos. En pleno silencio donde ella intentaba sentarse en alguna parte, sonaron sus tripas como tambores "perdona...llevo sin comer mucho tiempo"

"Tranquila...creo que me queda algo en la nevera"

Sacó una pizza precocinada y unas latas de cola.

"¿Por qué no estas con tu marido?"

"...Peleamos. No quiero volver a esa casa. ¿Vives solo?"

"Desde que lo dejé con mi novia si. Una historia muy larga"

"En el que están involucrados los Pavos Azules, ¿no?" dedujo Marinette

"Más o menos... ella estaba con Nooroo y cuando se derrumbó todo ello, ella consiguió un colchón legal y se fue con los azules. No quería esa vida y nos separamos. Ella se fue con mi hermano, que luego murió porque se le ocurrió traicionarlos por un millón" Rompió aquel silencio con una verdad que Marinette podía casi palpar en su imaginación. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de historias, y por lo que veía, no iba a ser la última vez. "¿por qué dejaste la policía?"

"El caso de las Mariposas fue demasiado para Adrien y para mi. Nos jodió a base de bien porque el líder era el señor Gabriel Agreste, su padre. Decidimos dejarlo y centrarnos en el negocio de la moda. Yo le ayudaba diseñando"

"No te pega"

"Gracias" dijo con ironía. Si supiera que cuando era más oven tenía sus diseños por querer ser diseñadora...

"Bueno... te veo más como modelo"

"Tienes razón, la verdad. No soporto quedarme de brazos cruzados, en un mundo tan... hipócrita y frío mientras los cimientos de esta ciudad son picoteados por letales termitas"

"Te imagino más como una súper heroína" Marinette aguantó la risa "¿Qué? Los maderos no suelen ser buena gente. Él hecho de que ella esté ahora con los Pavos Azules es porque hay corruptos"

"Hay un sistema para algo" debatió ella antes de seguir comiendo de la pizza "Si cada uno se toma la justicia por su mano cunde la anarquía y eso es lo último que necesita París"

"Todos dicen lo mismo pero luego pasa lo que pasa. Desde que terminaron las mariposas, llegan cada vez más locos a por las joyas"

"¿joyas?" se acordó instantáneamente de aquellas que encontraron con el viejo Maestro Fu y que lo último supo de ellas fue que estaban a buen recaudo. Por no mencionar las joyas que le habían regalado a su madre, aquel jade que estaba siendo demasiado caro en su vida. Necesitaba sacarle más información, aquello estaba siendo oro.

"He hablado demasiado" Nathanaël se había arrepentido de darle esa información

"¡Espera! Si me ves como una "heroína", necesitaría la información, ¿No crees?"

"...A penas te he contado la punta del iceberg, Marinette. Pero tampoco creo que necesites saber mucho. Ya no eres policía, ¿no?"


	8. Disculpas

Por un momento en el que el silencio era grave e incomodo, Marinette se sintió estúpida e inútil. Todo lo que había hecho no había servido para gran cosa más que vestir a la gente. Además, todo aquello no iba con su caso y el jade, aquella desaparecida Juliette Agreste. Los Pavos Azules y todos aquellos grupos marginales que querían su territorio no tenían ninguna relación, por lo que no podría unirse a la lucha (si es que existía) contra aquella creciente amenaza. Esa inutilidad se hacía más grande.

" ¿Qué harás mañana? " cambió radicalmente de tema para borrar la incomodidad

" Le debo unas disculpas a mis padres por todo el gran lio que cree por buscar un maldito palo para el pelo " respondió un tanto dubitativa "Y tengo que pedir el divorcio, buscar un abogado... Ya después de todo eso, si que seguiré en mi búsqueda por un palo de jade lleno de joyas "

" ¿No sería mejor comprarlo? "

" ...Una larga historia " resumió con un leve suspiro

" Mejor si te acompaño " Aquella reacción la sorprendió " La última vez que te vi sola te desmayaste por no cuidarte. Déjame estar contigo... menos cuando toque hablar con tu marido. ¿Qué dices? "

" Ya es raro que esté en tu casa a penas conociéndote... vale "

" Antes de dejarte ir a dormir...¿Qué harás después de encontrar la joya? "

" Ni idea, Nath, ni idea "

Un tanto extrañada por la preguntadera, Marinette fue al lugar que le dejo Nathanaël para descansar. Realmente le parecía extraño que un chico como él la dejara descansar a cambio de nada en su casa y que quisiera ayudar. Habían muchas preguntas y aquel tímido pintor le resultaba un tanto misterioso. No podía ser solo ayuda desinteresada. Ya le sumaría después más interés, pues la preocupación de como estaría la mansión Agreste, su marido, su familia... y ella completamente desaparecida con una seria verdad encerrada en la garganta, queriendo salir como la espuma de una coca cola después de agitar fuertemente sin un porque. Porque toda aquella búsqueda solo era para encontrar a alguien que, deliberadamente deseo desaparecer. Ella no tenía nada que ver, Adrien si.

Como lo echaba de menos.

Quería que las cosas estuvieran bien, como en un matrimonio normal y no a calles de distancia durmiendo en la casa de alguien que podía considerar completamente desconocido y que quería ser su compañero en la búsqueda de algo a lo que no le tenía mucha idea. No se habían casado del calentón o borrachos en Las Vegas, se habían echo promesas de verdad con una persona que de verdad amaba, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando tenía seberas dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertar, notó que no podía moverse de la cama. Dejó que los pensamientos invadieran su mente por lo que ella creía que un pequeño rato, olvidando del reloj y todo lo que tenía pensado para hacer ese día. Inconscientemente se tocó el vientre. Necesitaba fuerzas extra para todo lo que iba a pasar ese día. Esa fuerza extra estaba en el chico propietario del lugar donde estaba en ese momento, que entró con una sonrisa y un café junto con un bollo. Le pareció tan atento... Adrien no era así, nunca hizo eso. Borró la comparativa y se sentó en la cama para desayunar con él.

" No pensé que fueras a dormirte con la ropa, te hubiera prestado algo "

" Da igual... ¿no ves que no saqué nada de mi casa? "

" Desayuna tranquila que luego voy contigo a donde necesites "

" Así te presentó a mis padres. Como mi nuevo amigo. Por cierto... no he dejado de pensar en una cosa que dijiste ayer "

" ¿El qué? "

" Que ya no soy policia, que ya no debería importarme el tema... Eso me ha recordado a unas cosas muy interesantes y creo que me animaré a hacer otras "

" Muy bien... ¿cuales? "

" Cuando era más chiquita, no quería ser policia, quería ser diseñadora. Y diseñabas que no veas. Pero entonces vi como una injusticia quedaba libre y desperto la justiciera que era cuando estaba vestida como detective de la policia. Costó, pero llegué y lo dejé por un hombre. Ahora soy yo quien comete las injusticias "

" Eso es mentira, y lo sabes " El comentario de Nath no la sorprendió, sería lo que diría cualquiera en un mal intento de aliviar la carga de un dolor. " Y ahora, con lo que sea que hayas hecho, puedes arreglar lo que está pasando. Tu harás grandes cosas si te lo propones "

" Solo por eso, cuando termine con lo que tengo entre manos, haré la mayor locura de mi vida "

Con aquellas animadoras palabras, sin hacer complice a Nath de sus planes, se puso de pie y le agarró la mano para ir a la puerta y empezar con una gran disculpa a sus padres.


	9. Divorcio

“ Entonces… ¿has roto con Adrien? “  
“ Me he ido de casa y le pediré el divorcio, mama ”  
Las disculpas entre madre e hija sólo había durado 2 minutos un tanto tensos y la madre ya estaba preguntando por aquel chico extraño que estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa bastante contento por el cruasán gratis.   
“ ¿No eras feliz con él? ”  
“ No se… creo que si, a pesar de saber que me estaba mintiendo, yo lo amaba, pero no se si éramos felices ”  
“ Eso es que no lo eras. ” llegó a la rápida conclusión su madre. Marinette se mordió el labio, intentando no pensar que aquello fuera verdad. No podía mentirse, no aceptaba y no podía vivir con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella si estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo por alguien que no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Su madre le cogió la mano, en un intento de mostrarle la empatía y comprensión de una madre. “ Gracias, mama. ” le dijo con una tímida y un tanto falsa sonrisa.   
“ ¿ahora que vas a hacer? ” preguntó ella tras un breve silencio lleno de complejidad “ ¿Vas a seguir buscando la joya de la señora Agreste? ”  
“ Más que nunca, lo necesito encontrar y cuanto antes. ¿No tendrás alguna pista? ”  
“ No estaba mucho con ella, solo trabajaba, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando le di la joya, ella lo guardó en un joyero muy bonito ”  
“ Eso ya miré y nada ”  
“ ¿No será que ella lo guardaría en una de esas cajas de seguridad? ”  
A la joven se le encendieron las bombillas al escuchar aquello. No quería decirle a su madre que sabía que Julette Agreste estaba viva, escondida en alguna parte y la única cosa para encontrarla era aquella joya. Se despidieron de sus padres y fueron directos a buscar una abogada para que llevara el caso de la forma más discreta posible. Quizás si hablaban en vez de agarrar y marcharse sin más, habría una ínfima posibilidad de poder salvar su relación, pero el maldito orgullo y el resentimiento la empujaban a hacer las cosas sin mirar atrás. Además, no era cualquier mentira: tenía a un asesino en su casa. Por mucho que intentara justificar con estupideces, no podía verlo como tal. Solo podía ver en Gabriel Agreste el posible asesino de sus padres, al despiadado Hawk Moth que se había hecho cabeza de Nooroo. No podría existir terapia para llevar aquello como era.   
“ Natalie, dile al señor Agreste que estoy aquí ” Dijo con tono serio, teniendo al lado de Nathanaël un tanto nervioso. No quería estar en aquella batalla, pero Marinette había logrado convencerlo de que estuviera a su lado. “ Y que salga cuanto antes, tengo cosas que hacer ”  
“ Hasta que apareces, Marinette ” dijo Adrien asomando por las escaleras con paso decidido. Aunque intentara mostrar seriedad y seguridad como lo hacía su padre, tal como copia, solo podía ver una copia defectuosa: sus ojos lo delataban. Ojos cansados y tristes que cambiaron a enfado cuando vieron al artista que acompañaba a su actual mujer. “ ¿Y este chico? ”  
“ Un amigo, Nathanaël ” se presentó a sí mismo  
“ Amigo, seguro ” dijo con una ironía que había dolido a Marinette  
“ Solo vengo a por mis cosas. Estoy buscando una abogada para nuestro divorcio ” dijo con seguridad, sin titubear, haciendo con las manos además de sujetarse para ir a la habitación  
“ ¿Cómo? ”  
“ Lo que escuchas. Y nada hará que cambie de opinión, señor Agreste ”  
“ Desde ya te digo que no te lo voy a dar. Y menos para que te vayas con otro ”  
“ Si tu ya te estas yendo con otro ” le dijo ella cuando llegó a estar enfrente de él “ No voy a convivir con un asesino ”  
Sin más intercambios entre los dos, ella pasó hasta su habitación. Intentó no flaquear. Aquello estaba pudiendo con ella, la carga emocional de cada esquina era demasiado fuerte. Intentó recoger cuanto antes lo tanto que podrían ellos dos. Dejaba un montón de cosas, pero ninguna de ellas tampoco valía tanto. ¿tanta ropa para qué? No lo iba a necesitar allá a donde tenía en mente. Buscó las pruebas médicas, pero no las encontró. Aquello le daba demasiada mala espina. Salió de la habitación con aquella maleta mal hecha. Nada más llegar a las escaleras, vio el rostro enfadado de su futuro ex marido.   
“ No te olvides de esto ” En sus manos estaban las pruebas. Ya sabía de su embarazo “ No me alejaras de mi hijo ”  
“ Tampoco lo iba hacer. Ya lo estás haciendo tú ” le respondió de manera fría.   
Nada más llegar a la altura de su amigo, se quitó el anillo para dejarlo a los pies de la escalera. Sin mirar atrás, susurrando en su mente las verdaderas palabras que quería decirle, simplemente siguió hasta la puerta. Se sintió como una mala mujer. Realmente estaba huyendo de sus problemas, pero realmente no veía otra puerta. El frío de la calle le recordó que aquello iba a ser temporal, luego sería libre y podría seguir con aquello que tanto había pensado. Antes de abrir la puerta exterior, Natalie la paró para entregar un paquete. No lo iba a aceptar, pero al ver lo insistente que estaba llegando a ser, no le quedó otra que cogerlo.   
“ Vale, tu mandas. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ”  
“ La abogada y buscar una oficina ” dijo ella mientras seguía con paso decidido a la casa de Nath para dejar la maleta y el paquete en cuestión. El pelirrojo se sorprendió y Marinette solo pudo sonreír “ Los dos vamos a abrir una agencia con el dinero que me queda. Una agencia privada de detectives. ”  
Nathanaël solo sonrio, al ver que ella estaba totalmente decidida con aquella idea que tenía en mente. Solo vio un gran cambio cuando llegaron a su simple casa y se encerró en la habitación para acomodar las cosas. Lo hizo de una forma un tanto rápida solo para poder abrir el paquete de Natalie. No sabía si hacerse la sorprendida o interrogar a Natalia, porque lo que tenía entre sus manos era algo que la había descolocado completamente.   
La joya de jade perdida.   
Al lado un mensaje.  
“ Jamás me encontrarás, pequeña detective ”


	10. Tiempo después

**Tiempo después...**

“ Entonces… ¿aceptas esta vez? “  
“ No ”  
“ Maldito terco… ¡Dámelo de una vez! ”  
“ He dicho que no ”  
Ya llevaban un buen tiempo, sus meses como revelaba la pequeña tripa de Marinette, intentando llegar a un acuerdo. Lo poco que tenían era un montón de borradores en la basura. Sabía que tenía la idea equivocada de que ella estaba saliendo con su amigo pintor Nathanaël, pero le daba igual, quería que se quedara en su error. Porque le parecía un imbécil de primera al pedirle que siguieran juntos, como antes en aquella casa, aun sabiendo que su padre estaba por ahí. No. Sabía que en cualquier momento le daba por coger un cuchillo y matarlo. Aquello no cambiaba nada algo que sentía muy fuerte por su marido, ese amor que se había desarrollado con el paso de cada misión en la policía, pero lo notaba todo completamente cambiado. No sabía si era ella, con su nuevo trabajo, su nuevo despacho siendo detective privada con más casos a parte de su investigación secreta o si era él en un mundo frívolo y complejo que era la moda. Los dos habían cambiado, y era la única realidad visible.  
“ Me da igual si hay que llegar a juicio, pero me vas lo vas a dar, Agreste ”  
“ Sigue soñando, Agreste ”  
“ ¡AH! ¡¿Pero porque no me lo das de una vez?! ” Estalló de la ira finalmente, haciendo que ambos abogados miraran un tanto asombrados mientras que Adrien seguía con los brazos cruzados manteniendo la mirada con un rostro casi de piedra  
“ Vamos a ver, aun nos queremos, y lo de la joya no es asunto nuestro. A la par que lo del pintorcillo no terminará siendo más que un encaprichamiento ”  
“ Que Nath no tiene nada que ver con todo esto ”  
“ Seguro que si, solo que lo tratas de tapar. Hasta estoy dudando si lo que tienes en el bombo es mío de él ”  
“ ¡De ahí no paso, Agreste! ” grito ella intentando agarrarlo del cuello, pero su abogada la paró en seco, al par que el abogado del chico lo agarraba para que no le salta más en cara.  
Al final se decidió seguir otro día. La abogada de ella le preguntó lo que ella ya sabía para asegurarse de que no tendrían nada en contra, algo que no terminaba de molestar a la joven Dupain-Cheng. Nada más terminar con aquello, ella fue directa a su despacho. Les había costado horrores encontrar uno en la periferia de París para que todos pudieran tener acceso de una forma discreta. No era gran cosa, una sala para que Nathanaël pudiera pintar, su propio despacho y una sala un tanto pobre de espera. Algunos se decepcionaron al ver que no era como en las series y películas, con poca iluminación, con cristalera y un hombre fumando un cigarro con poses chulas, pero todo aquello desaparecía ante la eficacia de la ex-policía. Además, contaba con su fama por el caso de las mariposas. Nada más entrar, saludo a su compañero.  
“ ¿Qué tal la charla? ”  
“ Como siempre ” contestó ella mientras entraba a ver como iba el nuevo trabajo que le habían encargado “ Ahora le ha dado por creer que nuestra Emma ”  
“ Ya te dije que me alegro de haber sido yo quien fuera a tu eco en vez de él… aunque no pensé que fuera a pensar eso ”  
“ Esto irá para largo… demasiado largo. Bueno, a lo importante, ¿has hablado con Natalie? ”  
“ Sigo sin poder… creo que deberías rendirte con ella. Si no quiere dar la cara desde que te dio el bendito palo a no ser que dejes la investigación y vuelvas con tu marido, solo tendremos la maldita joya. ”  
Si bien aún tenía el asunto de Natalie atravesado. Ella simplemente les dio la joya con un mensaje de la madre en el que claramente pone que no podría atraparla. Con una llamada, ella decía que no abriría la boca hasta que volviera con su hijo a pesar de que estuviera Hawk Moth en la casa.Se negó, pues iba en contra de ella volver a aquel tan frío lugar. Era una condición que no se veía capaz de cumplir. Le entregó la joya a Damocles para que la analizarán en el laboratorio, pero nada, como una simple joya. Otra vez se encontraba en una situación en la que no sabía cómo avanzar.  
“ Quizás deberías hablar con tu madre ”  
“ No puedo volver a sacar el tema. Y mira que me da igual a estas alturas lo que piensa, pero no quiero que se haga ideas locas. ”  
“ El caso de las puntillas ” bromeó Nath después de meter en el agua sucia su pincel. “ Esto se esta alargando demasiado. Por cierto, correo ”  
“ Eso se dice antes ” dijo ella saliendo de la habitación para mirar encima de su escritorio el correo. “ ¿Has mirado si ya el señor Noël ha pagado por las pruebas contra su mujer? ”  
“ Si. Y más de lo que le dijimos ”gritó su compañero para no tener que salir. La gran ventaja de que no fuera un lugar grande “ ¿Algo interesante? ”  
“ Cuentas y… si, algo interesante ”  
Miró un par de cartas azules. Eran los Pavos, quienes le mandaban aquellas cartas amenazadoras con en el reverso de aquellas calles en los que ya habían estado y no habían encontrado nada más que joyerias y tiendas de ropa. Todos referencias para que volviera a su casa. Solo con leer aquello le daban alas para pensar de que Natalie estaba enredada con ese grupo de matones gratuitos y que se había puesto de secretaria solo para ayudar en la caída de Nooroo. Pero seguía sin encontrar sentido o hilo alguno. Los pavos azules, a la par de los zorros y las mariposas… ¿todos eran grupos llenos de fanáticos?  
“ Deberíamos pensar en mirar por las joyerías otra vez ”  
“ Ya hemos molestado lo suficiente por esos lugares. Y paso de encontrarme con Gorilla otra vez.. ”  
“ Estas dando puerta a demasiadas cosas y centrándote en los otros casos, Mari ”  
“ Solo comemos de dos trabajos… aunque tengo que admitir que últimamente estoy dejando el jade muy solo porque tengo la maldita pieza… pieza... ”  
“ ¿Qué pasa con la pieza? ”  
“ Natalie me la ha dado sabiendo que se la iba a dar a Damocles y que él no la iba a aceptar, con un mensaje. Le he dado vueltas en todo este tiempo, las cartas, la joya, Damocles y Natalie. Todos ellos animándome a que lo deje para que vuelva con Adrien. Solo después de que supieran que estoy embarazada. Embarazada de Adrien, hijo de Juliette y Gabriel Agreste. ”  
“ Le falta sentido a lo que me estás diciendo ”  
“ No le falta ” Nathanaël salió de su escondite para leer las cartas azules. No llegaba a comprender que estaba diciendo su jefa “ Lo tengo. Ya se que demonios me está ocultando el maldito de Damocles ”  
“ No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Mari ”  
“ Piensa, mi querido Nathanaël: Damocles no pinta nada en la historia de cómo llegó a las manos de Juliette Agreste. La buscan, sin avisar ni a Gabriel ni a Adrien de que si esta viva. Natalie está en medio. Estos mensajes de que vuelva a la casa solo aparecen después de que Natalie me diera la joya, y ella me quiere al lado de su jefe, solo se ha metido en todo esto después de que supiera de que estaba embarazada. No es tan loco pensar de que Juliette Agreste es un Pavo Azul que busca Damocles… tengo que hablar con mis padres ” cambió de pronto de opinión, al recordar que sus padre le pidieron que andara con cuidado con Damocles.  
“ Cambias demasiado de opinión ” le soltó Nath mientras iba a buscar la chaqueta y las llaves del coche para llevarla a la panadería.


	11. Información

“ Para una vez que vienes a visitar y preguntas eso…”

“ No me des largas, papá, dime ya porque nunca te cayó bien Damocles de una vez ”

“ No es lo que tu piensas, hija... ”

“ ¿Dónde está mamá? ” preguntó de pronto Marinette al percatarse de que su padre estaba solo en aquella panadería familiar. Normalmente trabajaban los dos codo con codo. Nath estaba fuera, esperando por ella en la puerta mientras comía una de aquellas famosas y ricas galletas de su padre. Todo aquello la ponía aún más en guardia “ Ya no me puedes negar de que no este pasando algo raro porque mamá a estas horas no te deja solo ni muerta ”

“ Ha ido a ver a una vieja amiga en el hospital, nada más ”

“ Cada vez que mientes, te rascas la nariz ”

“ Solo ha ido a ver a una amiga ”

“ ¿Juliette Agreste? ”

“ Deja ya esté interrogatorio sin sentido. Tu madre solo ha ido a hablar con una vieja amiga. En vez de venir solo para seguir molestando con tu “caso” del jade deberías pensar en tu familia ” Solo después de decir aquellas palabras tan fuertes a su hija, tom intentó corregirse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Marinette ya le había dado la espalda para marcharse.

Era como aquella vez que se fue de su casa, cuando había entrado de detective rasa a la policía de París: a ambos no les gustaba la idea de que estuviera arriesgando su vida en un momento en que la ciudad estaba muy inestable. No querían ver a su hija como una superheroína sin capa de la que tendrían que vivir cada mañana con la duda de si iba a volver entera o no. No solo para dejar de escuchar aquello, también para proteger de las posibles amenazas, Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces para salir de aquella su casa. No necesitaba analizar mucho aquella frase para saber que estaba dañando su ex-hogar por buscar aquel jade, y entre líneas podía deducir que su padre le estaba ocultando quién podría ser la mujer que su madre estaba visitando en ese momento. Podría ser Juliette, podría ser la madre de Manon (la chiquilla que tanto cuidaba cuando era una estudiante de secundaria) o cualquier otra vieja amiga… a todas, su padre no le decía quien era la persona misteriosa. Y no podía amenazar ni usar cualquier otro truco viejo al ser ilegal. Ella sabía que debía pensar en su única familia en ese momento, para ella ya solo le quedaba el hijo que se estaba gestando en su interior y con aquellas palabras le había recordado lo mal que lo estaba pasando con el divorcio con Adrien.

Recobró la compostura. No podía caer por ello en un momento tan crítico

“ Tu sabías que la madre de Adrien está viva y que lo que busca Damocles no es su joya, ¿verdad? ”

“ Marinette... ”

“ ¿Si o no? ”

“ Si ”

“ Tanto no te costaba… si no fuera porque Sabine está en medio… Gracias por toda la información, Tom. ”

Sin mediar más palabras, ella salió de aquella panadería. Sabía que ya no podía volver a aquella su casa, había orgullo y desconfianza en unas cantidades que no podían llegar a ser tan imaginables. Solo podía ver pura contaminación mezclada en las dulces masas que iban a ser horneadas. Era una completa idiota. Al verla, Nathanaël terminó la última de sus galletas para poder conducir hasta donde ella le pidiera. Al ver su rostro serio, casi escondido en aquella bufanda y las manos dentro de los bolsillos solo pudo suspirar y no preguntar nada, aunque se hubiera vuelto igualmente su caso. Ella le pidió que fueran directos a por el despacho de su ex-jefe en la estación de policía.

“ No me puedes negar a estas alturas donde esta Damocles. Tengo que hablar con mi ex-jefe, Katy. ” ella igualmente seguía negando su presencia. Pero sabía que mentía por el nervioso gesto de su mano acercándose más y más al teléfono. “ Tranquila, sabemos donde es ”

Sin esperar que ella terminara de hablar, Marinette agarró de la mano a su compañero para arrastrarlo al interior de aquella oscura oficina, iluminada únicamente por el brillo de la pantalla en plena cara del jefe. Parecía un papa noel aterrador. Nath se asustó al verlo, no le echaba la culpa, ya le pasaba cuando era una auténtica novata en el lugar. Encendió las luces para poder hablar con él a plena cara.

“ La madre de Adrien es una pava, ¿verdad? ” preguntó directa, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar.

“ ¿Pava? ”

“ Uno de los grupos que intenta hacerse con el territorio antiguo de los Nooroo… Justos los que me dijiste que los dejara porque eran cuatro matados robando a otros cuatro matados. Me estas pidiendo que busque a una que está fingiendo su muerte porque seguramente se ha unido a una banda. De la misma forma que pensarás por la historia que tan bien te sabes que mi madre y algunos cercanos míos más son parte de ese grupo ”

“ Estas loca Marinette, no hay un grupo de “pavas” en ninguna parte ”

Tiró sin remordimiento y contemplación la joya que le había dado Natalie, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como si un niño encontrara el caramelo que tanto ansiaba. Marinette no cambió el rostro serio y casi sin sentimiento con el que había salido de su casa. Ella estaba cien por cien segura de que estaba en el camino correcto. Un camino lleno de espinas en la que la gente no quería decir en ningún momento la verdad.

“ ¿cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Ella te lo ha dado? ”

“ Otra persona ” decidió omitir el nombre de Natalie para no meterle en ningún problema o repetir lo mismo que le pasó en el caso de las mariposas. Si llegaba a morir en la sala de interrogatorios, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que habría más problemas, como la maldita prensa. “ Ahora dame el expediente de las bandas que quieren aterrorizar París como lo hacían las mariposas ”

“ Este caso es de la policía, Agreste, ”

“ Dupain Cheng ” corrigió ella al momento “ Y puedo con este caso aunque tenga un bombo. Tu me metiste en el y no me puedes sacar ahora porque esté más cerca de Juliette Agreste.”

Damocles terminó por decirle toda la verdad que necesitaba, a parte de los expedientes que no podría solicitarle como civil. Ella lo tenía claro, no quería volver con la policía si Damocles actuaba como quería y veía conveniente. Aquellos expedientes empezaban de mucho antes, y podía ver claramente las fechas de cuando aún ni habían nacido. La joya salía como única pista por el que podrían empezar a buscarla después de desmentir el informe forense al ver los datos falsificados… más cosas de las que entraban en su pequeño cuaderno de notas. Vio varias veces el nombre de su madre. No supo porque, ya no lo veía como algo extraño, era casi hasta predecible.

“ Debiste decir a la familia que la señora no estaba muerta. Hubieras ahorrado la existencia de Hawk Moth ” Dijo Marinette cuando le entregó aquellos grandes expedientes

“ Cualquiera tiene un pequeño fallo ” soltó con una insultante facilidad. Aquello era mucho más que un simple fallo. Era algo intencionado, con una segunda razón que tendría que descifrar al igual que las participaciones de su madre.  
Se calló todo aquello para poder salir cuanto antes de todo aquello.


	12. Adrien

Los hilos que había ido atando Marinette con la ayuda de Nathanaël cada vez tenían más sentido y aquello le daba miedo. Sus teorías cobraban una vida muy peligrosa en sus manos. Aquello no podía frenar sus otros trabajos, tenía que terminar de rastrear a más gente para poder pagar su parte por mucho que Nath no quisiera. La vida con aquel artista era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tranquila, cálida, siempre lo acompañaba a sus citas con el médico… muy diferente a Adrien. Casi como el verdadero padre y marido que creía que iba a tener. El divorcio no estaba teniendo un desenlace, seguía encallado como las ideas locas de Adrien. Igual que aquellos anónimos mensajes donde la instaban a volver con el rubio. Y el nombre de su madre en aquel caso. Todo una preciosa ensalada en un momento tan crucial como el descubrimiento de los pavos y los zorros. Grupos que querían amenazar la paz de París.

“ ¡Mari! ” llamó su atención el pelirrojo “ Estabas embobada ”

“ No dejo de pensar en el caso… por mi se puede ir a la porra la mujer con los cuernos como alce ” dijo menospreciando las fotos que habían conseguido. No era lo que se esperaba, pero tampoco sabía que se estaba esperando realmente. Se llevó las manos sobre la cabeza “ Todo esto no sirve si no hablo con mi madre pero me esta dando esquinazo todo el rato ”

“ Será que al final si que tenía algo que ver… no he dicho nada ” se retractó de sus palabras cuando vio la mirada asesina de Marinette “ Quizás deberías centrarte en el divorcio antes ”

“ ¡El cabeza hueca de Adrien sigue diciendo que no! ” gritó llena de frustración, golpeando la mesa “ ¡Ya estoy harta! ”

Después de su último grito, Nath decidió dejarla sola y hacer unas compras para la nevera. Ella no terminaba de entender porque le pedía que se separara de una vez de Adrien. Quizás si, las indirectas eran demasiado claras, pero no el porqué de separarse. No tener el control de la situación como antes lo llegaba a tener era algo que no terminaba de estresar mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Necesitaba más pistas, más fuerza, saber quienes eran sus enemigos para atacarlos de una vez. Sacó papel y lápiz para escribir en orden con cada tema de una forma resumida, con sus teorías en otro papel que se llenó mucho antes que las pocas evidencias que había encontrado. Y no le quedaba ningún amigo en la zona forense para que pudiera analizar aquel palo… si es que había algo que analizar de aquello.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó aquellos papeles en el cajón y fue a abrir. No supo si sorprenderse de ver a Adrien en aquella puerta, con aquella fachada clavada a la de su padre. No le gustaba aquel Adrien, no era el chico rubio del que se había enamorado.

“ ¿Me dejas pasar o tenemos que hablar aquí donde tus vecinos puedan escuchar? ”

Marinette se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar. Vio que el ambiente que ella había construido chocaba con el nuevo Agreste. Le desagradaba demasiado. le llevó a su despacho para que no entrara en el estudio de su amigo y le ofreció un café que el rechazo de una forma demasiado molesta.

“ No he venido a tomar café ” dijo con un tono que no correspondía al Adrien que ella conocía tan bien “ Tenemos que hablar de nosotros ”

“ Lo dudo demasiado ” sonrió ella sentándose en su silla con una taza de café “ Yo solo quiero el divorcio, recomponer algo que tu mismo destruiste ” tomó un sonoro sorbo, molestando a Adrien “ Estas perdiendo el tiempo, ex-cariño ”

“ No puedes haberme dejado de amar de la noche a la mañana. Hicimos una promesa en el altar y... ”

“ Y tu me prometiste que no ibas a ver a tu padre y mira quien tienes en tu casa ”

“ Tu debiste contarme desde el principio que estabas embarazada ”

“ Tu debiste decirme que lo sabías todo desde un principio y que estabas molesta ”

“ Tu debiste decirme que pasaba antes de montar un circo ” dejó la taza de café encima de la mesa y se puso frente a él, totalmente seria “ Ese mundo de moda y falsos aplausos por un trabajo frívolo no era lo mío ”

“ ¿Y si ponerte a buscar una joya insignificante y a saber que otros casos con esa guisa. Cualquiera que te viera se pensaría en contratarte por estar embarazada de mi hijo ”

“ Hija ” corrigió ella al momento “ Y se llamará Emma. Y te prometo que no los vas a ver nunca ”

“ ¿Ya escogiste el nombre con ese cabeza-tomate de tu amante? ”

“ piensa lo que quieras ” dijo ella relajando su postura. Aún seguía decepcionada de escuchar aquellas palabras. No, ella no tenía un affair con Nathanaël, pero le iba a dejar pensar aquello como un leve castigo. Tenía la conciencia totalmente tranquila, pero no iba a dejar que el suyo también “ Adrien, la verdad, ¿A qué has venido? Porque para discutir ya están los abogados ”

“ Creo que los dos solos podríamos llegar a mejor acuerdo, aunque estoy viendo que no ”

“ ¡Pues claro que no! Vale, ya no soporto la situación, pero tampoco dejaré que me convenzas de escoger cualquier cosa para lograr mi libertad. Todo ese mundo que decidimos estar porque eras el único que podía hacerse cargo de todo el tinglado, apartarnos de la policía porque te dolía… Rechacé ser yo para poder estar contigo, pero tu no me necesitabas realmente. ”

“ No te equivoques, Marinette, yo nunca te obligue a nada. Todo lo acordamos los dos. Y sabes que la situación no ha acabado, te sigo necesitando. A ti y a mi hija non nata ”

“ Si… seguro... ”

“ Deja de buscar excusas para separarte y mira todo como hacíamos cuando estuvimos juntos en la policía. Nuestra primera misión, Manon… imparcial. ¿de verdad merece todo esto acabar como tienes en mente? ”

“ No ” dijo tras un silencio en el que Marinette meditó con rapidez. Sabía de sobra cual iba a ser su verdadera respuesta, ese no que los dos ansiaban, pero había algo que tampoco quería negar, de la misma forma que le estaba rogando de forma indirecta que volvieran a ser la pareja que tanto les costó ser necesitaban la confianza muerta por las mentiras. Ahí se encontraba la espina, la astilla o piedra que nunca les dejaría avanzar de la forma que ambos esperaban. Y estaban las buenas nuevas, la muy viva madre de Adrien. Ese secreto que no podía decir hasta que encontrara a esa escondida Juliette Agreste.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ese anhelo escondido de volver a estar juntos, ese sentimiento llamado amor que les empujaba a estar juntos a pesar de cualquier otra cosa, se reflejaba en los ojos claros de cada uno. De la misma forma que se reflejaba como las decepciones y los obstáculos.

“ Podremos con esto si lo hacemos juntos ” rompió el silencio Adrien, haciendo que Marinette se echara para atrás, rompiendo todo contacto

“ No, Adrien. Con esto… no podremos juntos ”

Con aquella respuesta, salió de nuevo el Adrien agresivo, el que no iba a apartar a Marinette de la forma que pudiera “ Jamás te lo daré, tenlo por seguro ”

“ Pues nos veremos en el juicio ”

Y se marchó, dejando en su sitio un ambiente gélido y solitario. No podía decirle que quería intentarlo, debía encontrar a su madre, y hacer que su padre pagara todo el daño que había creado. Recordando todo el caso del jade, cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a su madre, casi obligandola a que apareciera en su despacho en el menor tiempo posible. Contó la media hora que tardó en llegar

“ ¿Qué pasa ahora, Marinette? ” fue lo primero que pregunto Sabine Cheng nada más llegar al lado de su hija. Al ver su serio rostro, supo que no iba a ser algo de su agrado

“ Me vas a decir donde está Juliette Agreste ”

“ Daré por hecho que estará en el mausoleo de la familia Agreste, ¿no crees? ”

“ Tengo las suficientes pistas como para saber que tu si que sabes que está viva y escondida ”

“ Ideas locas que te habrá metido Damocles ”

“ No han tenido que meterme nada como para saber que tu tienes algo que ver en todo esto. Vi el expediente, estás en el ajo y fijo que papá no sabe nada ”

“ Hija... ”

“ No te estoy amenazando ” interrumpió ella “ Solo te advierto de que se lo diré como no me ayudes ”

“ En vez de estar investigando fantasmas, deberías volver a casa y que cuiden tu embarazo, si no esa criatura podría sufrir consecuencias que no quieres ”

“ ¿Cómo cuales? ”

Con una rapidez impresionante, su madre la tumbó en el suelo y puso un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz, durmiendola después de unos forcejeos que no comprendía cómo su madre podría contrarrestar con esa facilidad. Solo después de dejarla en el suelo, abrió la puerta para que dos mujeres entraran y se la llevaran. Nathanaël entró con una señora vestida en traje azul, quien sonreía después de todo.

“ No me gusta lo que habéis hecho. Lo tenía bajo control ” dijo el pelirrojo demasiado molesto por la acción de la señora Cheng. La señora del traje azul lo interrumpió

“ Solo será hasta que dé a luz. No podemos dejar que siga indagando o llamaría la atención de los zorros y meternos en problemas. Ya tengo suficiente con saber que ha despertado el interés de Hawk Moth y se ha puesto en contacto con uno de sus ex-agentes para que siga la pista de la chica. Maldito Damocles... ”

“ Me da que Damocles quieres buscarte para los zorros, no para “la paz” de París ” sacó su teoría la señora Cheng

“ Ya lo averiguaremos después de que nazca mi nieta, ¿no creéis? ”


	13. Jaula

Cuando Marinette despertó, lo primero que tuvo fueron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Necesito Intentó recordar como era que había llegado a aquel lugar, recordando que todo había sido por culpa de su madre. Aquello sólo podía confirmarle que su madre estaba en todo el ajo. Y su padre la encubría, de eso estaba segura.

“ Buenos días, Marinette ” No reconoció la voz de la persona que tenía al lado. Su rostro se le hacía demasiado conocido, pero no pudo centrarse. Demasiadas nauseas “ Buf… esos 3 meses de embarazo no caen bien ahora, ¿verdad? ”

“ Juliette ” susurró cayendo en la cuenta de quien tenía delante

“ Por fin me has encontrado ” sonrió ella “ Pero, te tengo que encerrar. Si me sigues buscando, llamarás la atención de quien no debes. Ni te cuento si se lo dices a Damocles ”

“ Explicate ”

“ Estarás aquí hasta que te toque dar a luz a mi nieto. ¿o es nieta? ” preguntó un tanto interesada

“ ¡No puedes retenerme aquí! ” encaró Marinette al segundo

“ ¿Y arriesgar la salud del bebé? Tu no sabes como están las cosas ahí fuera, Marinette. En cualquier momento podrían matarte o peor, robarte la criatura cuando nazca. No. Además, así podrás pensarte lo de separarte de mi hijo ”

“ No puedes… esto es una locura. Sácame de aquí, Juliette y dile a tu familia de que sigues viva. ¿o tienes miedo de que te miren con ojos de asesina y mentirosa? ”

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando la rubia se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada. Sabía que con aquella pregunta había acabado con la paciencia de la señora. Le daba igual, no podía quedarse ahí durante el tiempo que quedaba para que Emma naciera. No podría comprarle los regalos, no podría ver sus ecografías… se iba a perder lo que era una “vida de embarazada” normal. Solo supo maldecir la madre traidora que tenía.

No sabía si estaban pasando los minutos, simplemente se dedico a lo único que podía hacer, mirar el techo. No era divertido, solo podía pensar y mirar, dando unas ganas de suicidio realmente inquietantes. ¿No podría poner un reloj digital para poder ubicarse?

“ ¿Se puede? ” la pregunta salía de una puerta medio abierta, por la que asomaba su amigo Nath. Aunque, verlo en aquel lugar le hacía preguntarse podría contar con él como amigo. Sin esperar su respuesta, igualmente paso " Lo siento mucho, Mari "

" ¿El qué exactamente? ¿Qué me tengan encerrada, que ya no pueda seguir con mi vida normal o qué no me hayas dicho la verdad desde un primer momento? " las preguntas de ella tenían veneno, un enfado que su amigo comprendía. 

" Marinette... es que... todo está muy revuelto " dado a su nerviosismo, no supo explicarse. Se sentó al lado de su amiga, buscando las palabras exactas con las que intentar decirle todo lo que estaba pasando. La mirada casia asesina sobre ella lo ponía en una situación mucho más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. 

" Tranquilo, Nath " le dijo ella finalmente, agarrando una de sus manos. Así no le podría decir nada, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que por aquellos mismos nervios solo diría cosas sin sentido. Debía tranquilizarlo de inmediato. 

Respiró hondo y le explicó un tanto la situación. Marinette no supo que debía sentir en ese momento, solo las casi asfixiantes ganas de salir de aquella jaula. No le gustaba verse encerrada por culpa del pronto de su suegra. Ella podía cuidarse sola y ninguna de aquellas bandas iban a robar su preciada Emma. Él no sabía porque se comportaba de aquella forma, solo sabía que era la líder desde que la policía la dio por desaparecida. Lo más importante fue saber que su madre Sabine no era una pava, simplemente una vieja amiga ayudando a otra vieja amiga. Entre la poca información, solo le quedaba el consuelo de saber que siempre podría contar con su tomate-amigo y que un médico iba a vigilar bien de cerca como evolucionaba su embarazo. 

" Fuera tu serás mi representante. Tienes que lograr mi divorcio con Adrien. Cuando puedas trae bolígrafo y pide en notaría un permiso de esos... "

" Si Juliette se entera... "

" Piensa: si desvinculo a mi hija de su padre, Juliette no podrá ver a Emma como su nieta legalmente. Puedo inscribirla como si yo fuera su única madre. Así la alejaremos de todo esto "

" Haré lo que pueda. Pero no te busques problemas mientras que no estoy "

Ella sonrió. Nathanaël seguía siendo su buen amigo, mano derecha en todo el caos y caso. Volvió a quedarse sola. En algo si que tenía razón la suegra, podría pensar en todo. Podría pensar en que la policía la había vuelto a utilizar en algo que ella no quería participar, que se estaba separando de la persona que más quería por culpa de algo que no tenía que ver y que no dejaba de tener una visión realmente negativa de todo lo que envolvía a su madre. Si, todo lo había vuelto a sacar de su contexto natural por la tanta pasión que podía llegar a darle a un caso. Su madre no era una delincuente, su marido era un buen idiota y la policía un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Damocles estaba jugando en alguna liga, pero solo debía saber cual. Ya podría descartar de todas ellas la que jugaba por el bien de París y los Pavos Azules, por lo que lo dejaba entre los Zorros y las Tortugas. 

El libro que recuperaron cuando mataron al maestro. 

Seguramente tendría la respuesta de todo aquello. 

...Pero lo tenían en el almacén bien cuidado después de sus varios intentos de robos. 

Necesitaba malditas respuestas para saber que hacer en aquella situación de inmediato. 

Y el tiempo pasaba, y pasaba. Marinette simplemente no sabía cuanto, la cantidad exacta, solo la suficiente para saber que ya tenía hambre

" ¿Qué tal, Marinette? " Preguntó Agreste desde la puerta. 

" Hambrienta "

" Tranquila...traigo comida riquísima "


End file.
